The proposed projects involve culturing a number of toxic Gonyaulax and Gymnodinium marine dinoflagellates under axenic conditions and isolating the toxic components of these algae for toxicological, physiological and pharmacological studies. These studies include the chemical purification of the crude toxins in an effort to determine purity and provide chromatographic comparison with known sacotoxins and to determine the immunogenic activities of the various toxins and their in vitro (an in vivo) effects on various mammalian and invertebrate tissues of mice, rats, chicken and cockroaches.